Dalsin
Dalsin (ダルシン Darushin) is a knight of Manster tasked with guarding Manster's prison. After hearing that his younger brother was rescued by Leaf after being captured in the child hunting, he joins Leaf's army. After the war, Dalsin reforms the image of Fort Kelves from a place as frightening as hell, to a place safer than heaven. In-Game Base Stats |Axe Armor |5 |29 |9 |0 |3 |2 |0 |11 |15 |5 |0 |0 |1 |- |Axe - B |Battle Axe Torch Growth Rates |60% |50% |5% |40% |25% |25% |20% |25% |2% Promotion Gains *Promotes to General *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +4 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'E for Sword Mastery Rank *'E for Lance Mastery Rank *'E for Bow Mastery Rank Supports '''Supports' No One Supported by *Leaf - 10% Overview Dalsin is a decent character if used, being a stereotypical Knight who has good growths in Strength, HP, and Build, and a decent one in Defense. Coupled with high bases in most of these stats, he ends up becoming a good defensive wall. Unfortunately, his Magic, Speed, and Luck bases are quite terrible, and he will most likely be doubled and hit by the majority of the units he faces. His Skill is an odd case, as he starts with a low skill stat, but with a 40% growth he still ends up gaining it often, usually capping it (or coming close) by the end of the game. The only way to make up for many of these weaknesses is to use the Crusader scrolls that give large amounts of Speed, Luck, and Magic, such as the Sety, Ulir, and Heim. Due to his innately high axe rank, he is able of using most axes very early in the game, with a B enabling him to use his equipped Battle Axe right away, which helps some of his innate accuracy problems. When he promotes into a General, he does gain access to Bows, Swords, and most importantly Lances. Unfortunately, all of these are only E rank, and a heavy amount of effort is needed to level any of them up. His Pursuit Critical Coefficient is 1, and he has no innate skills, making him inferior to almost all other axe users in those respects. When compared to the other playable armored unit in the game, Xavier, Dalsin is usually outclassed. While Dalsin has more classical General stats, Xavier has more balanced stat growths along with three skills: Wrath, Charge, and Great Shield. Also, Xavier has a Leadership star, providing a small, but useful bonus of +3 Hit and Evade for all fielded units. Xavier only has a PC of 0, but that is largely (if not completely) made up for with his Wrath skill. On average, at max level, Dalsin will actually have essentially the same or better stats than Xavier in all areas except magic and luck, (two stats in which Xavier holds a substantial lead) assuming no Crusader Scrolls were used on either. Regardless, Dalsin's presence in a large portion of the game with a mere 5 movement is a potential burden and liability. Also, Xavier comes with an A rank in two weapon types and a C in one other, which Dalsin will be unlikely to match at similar levels. The presence of Xavier's skills, leadership star, and stats that almost match Dalsin's makes Xavier a more reliably useful unit. A promoted Dalsin is one of only two playable characters able to use lances indoors, the other being Xavier. However he will require intense and constant Lance training to get a high weapon rank in Lances. There is no equivalent to Arms Scrolls either. Ending Dalsin - A Knight of Passion (熱き情熱の男 Atsuki jōnetsu no otoko) After the war, Dalsin was stationed at Fort Kelves, requesting the new post himself. He fought day and night to protect the nearby villages from thieves and bandits, and it didn't take long for him to completely eliminate the thieves roaming the area around the fort. Eventually, "the place more frightening than Hell" came to be known as "the place safer than Heaven itself." Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters